


His Alibi was what?

by therrinninja



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: After Frightengale, Gen, What if the characters weren't totally blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therrinninja/pseuds/therrinninja
Summary: Chat Noir has had a thought, after the events of Frightengale. I mean, that song was really, really unsubtle, right???
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	His Alibi was what?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember the prompt, besides "huh, that was really weirdly on the nose, how did no-one ask about that?"  
> but seriously, I kind of wish the characters weren't totally stupid for no reason sometimes...

Ladybug stumbled a little as she slowed down, making sure to have fully stopped before checking behind her. Her partner had stopped a few rooftops back, standing almost stock-still, mouth agape.  
“Chat?”  
He blinked a little, coming out of his sudden revery. “Ladybug-”  
She jogged back towards him, leaping back over to the roof he’d paused on “Wha-”  
“what if you were Marinette Dupain-Cheng??”  
Ladybug nearly missed her landing, and would have toppled down three stories if she wasn’t so practiced. “I- um, what?”  
Chat’s eyes snapped to her own, identically wide and shocked. “What if you were Marinette? Like in the song!”  
“Oh! Um, well, that’d be pretty weird, right? Like, if I was Marinette, and just- What even caused this?”  
“I just,” Chat, still dazed, shifted his eyes down to the tiles under his boots, “It just occurred to me that Marinette looked pretty great in the Ladybug outfit, even without the mask, and then there was the opening to the song by Clara Nightengale, right? Like, that was a little weird and coincidental? Almost like her just revealing that she’s you but not?”  
“Uh- I, guess, she’s a fan?” Ladybug shrugged wildly, palms nearly level with the top of her head. “It’s not like I mind, her pretending to be me?”  
Chat’s eyes raked across her face, then turned to look out over Paris, towards the Eiffel Tower. “Yeah. Definitely a better match than Chloe, at any rate.”  
“Haha, yeah, can you imagine?” But something ticked, in the back of her mind. “Wait, how would you know? Were you there?”  
Chat stiffened, eyes now locked out across the rooftops. “Er, no! Yes! Um, yes! I was going to try out as a dancer!”  
“Really?” Now it was Chat’s turn to be studied. “I guess we were standing in the same line! Fancy that!”  
A flush spread over the boy’s cheeks as she watched, and his eyes swiveled into her own. “You were there, too?”  
But she had said too much. Ladybug jumped and snapped her gaze away, down to the tiles Chat had studied so closely before. “Only because of my friends.”  
“Yeah?”  
She nodded, hands clenched.  
“Not because there was a famous model dressed in my same skin-tight suit?” He knew it was too much to ask, but it’s not like he wasn’t willing to see if she reacted.  
React she did, too. She gasped and flushed and hid her face in her hands. “I was not just there for Adrien Agrest!”  
“So you were there for him!” He was blushing too, but with a wild energy he knew he would pay for later.  
“Shut up!”  
“Come on, I know for a fact that he looked nearly as awesome as I do in my suit!”  
“Shut up shut up!”  
“It even had the bell!”  
“Chat Noir I swear I will never speak to you again!” Ladybug, still blushing like an sunset, pushed against his chest as he laughed.  
“Yeah?”  
“Never again!”  
“Yeaaaaaah?”  
Laughing, she stamped a spotted foot, and turned, arms folded. “Yeah!”  
“Well that’s a shame! I guess I’ll just have to keep thinking about how Marinette and Adrien made pretty good substitutes for ourselves! How funny it was that we were both there to witness it!”  
Her lips were pursed, so all she allowed herself to say was a muffled “Mrrrrf!”  
“In fact, I’ll have to go to Marinette in future when I need more help when you’re not around!”  
“Hah! Then I’ll just have to go and ask Adrien to help me when you’re not around!”  
“Well good! I’m sure he’d love to help you out!”  
“And I’m sure Marinette will be delighted to help you!”  
“I’m glad to hear it!”  
“Okay!”  
Somehow they were nose-to-nose, nearly shouting. Ladybug had stamped again, almost angrily, and Chat’s claws were bunched into fists. They both huffed at the same time, eyes drilling into each others’.  
They spun away, and Ladybug almost immediately deflated. She didn’t walk away, and nor did Chat. Her back to his, she chewed over what had just happened. What had just happened?  
It was Chat who spoke first.  
“Would-” His voice seemed small, “you really just turn to anyone if I wasn’t around?”  
The question wasn’t even remotely what she was expecting. Not that she knew what she was expecting, but it wasn’t that.  
“Chat,” She turned back to him, placing a hand on his back, “You know I always call you first when something happens. Sure, i’ve found other heroes to help out, but you’re my partner. My partner and my best friend. I would never replace you.”  
His green eyes met hers, and he turned and hugged her in one movement. “Thanks, Ladybug. Sorry for teasing you like that.”  
“Well, sorry for getting mad at you. You’re my silly kitty, after all. But maybe that song did bother me a little.”  
“It was pretty weird, right?”  
“Yeah.”


End file.
